Reflejos
by Paoo.Hinamori
Summary: Había un momento en el día que ELLA amaba. El poder estar junto a su reflejo, a quién ella amaba.  OneShot   MALÍSIMO SUMARY, pero lean y verá de que trata ;3


Las gotas de lluvia chocaban por la ventana creando un sonido sordo. Las ventanas empañadas por humedad no dejaban ver con claridad nada hacía afuera. Kagamine Rin se encontraba sentada intentando distinguir algo a través de ellas, pero, nada. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, y la tarde se tornaba tan aburrida que sus párpados estaban a punto de caer rendidos, y quizá dejarse llevar por el sueño que ya la empezaba a inundar. Pero, ahora que lo recordaba, no todo estaba perdido.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin hacer ruido camino por un largo pasillo oscuro y frío. Al estar frente a una enorme puerta la abrió, mientras se estremecía al escuchar el fuerte chirrido que emitía aquel portón. La habitación en la que la chica se adentraba se encontraba sucia y obscura. Por el olor que el lugar deploraba, se podía distinguir que todo lo que se encontraba ahí era viejo. Los muebles se encontraban cubiertos por mantas blancas rodeadas por largas telarañas.

La chica estiró sus manos y retiro una manta de cierto objeto. Al descubrirse por completo, se pudo distinguir un enorme y centenario espejo. Rápidamente cogió un trapo, igualmente viejo, cerró los ojos y limpio cada parte del espejo. Culminada por la emoción, abrió deprisa sus ojos, y se observó en el espejo. Su figura delgada, sus cabellos rubios y esos grandes ojos azules se reflejaron en él, hasta que lo que ella quería, apareció.

Una sonrisa casi tan grande como su cara se dibujo en ella. Movió una mano en un intento de saludo y la posó en el aún sucio cristal. Su rostro emanaba un enorme felicidad. Lo que aquel espejo ocultaba era algo realmente extraño, algo que nadie sabía. El reflejo que ella veía no era el de ella, era alguien más. Una persona de aspecto similar a la de ella aparecía, pero no era mujer, era un chico. A diferencia de ella, el era más alto, con el cabello atado y de figura un poco más robusta.

- Ya quería volver para observarte, pero no había podido, si te soy sincera, se me olvido –dijo la chica un poco sonrojada mientras apartaba la vista de su reflejo. El chico la miró tan sólo soltando una risita-

- Eso es lo de menos, ya estás aquí, conmigo –dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente. La chica cambió su rostro de una expresión alegre a una decepción-

- Que triste es no poder tomarte de las manos, y saber que estás junto a mí

- Pero si estoy junto a ti, y siempre lo estaré –el chico guiño un ojo a la chica, quien se estremeció hasta sonrojarse. La chica acercó su rostro hacia el espejo, hasta que su frente toco el cristal. El reflejo no se movía con ella, el se podía mover a su manera, pero el imitó sus acciones. Lentamente, elevó su mano hacia la altura de su rostro, y sus manos quedaron 'unidas'. Sin decir nada más, los labios de la chica se unieron contra el cristal, simulando un beso entre su reflejo y ella.

Las horas pasaron, y la lluvia nunca cesó, pero el momento de la despedida entre ambos chicos llegaba, y por muy doloroso que sea, ya era hora. Sin muchas palabras se despidieron. Las figuras de ambos desaparecieron del espejo, y la chica lo cubrió lentamente y salió de aquel cuarto. Al llegar a su habitación, un relámpago iluminó todo el lugar, pero eso no le importo. Sin muchas ganas de algo más, se recostó en su cama e instantáneamente se quedó dormida.

La chica estaba segura de algo: a pesar de que no tenía idea de quién era esa persona que cada día veía, ella lo amaba. Y no era un simple amor, ella tenía en cuenta de que era tan sólo un reflejo, que su amor era imposible, pero no podía evitarlo, ya era parte de ella… Aún así, no podía hacer nada.

_Las gotas__de lluvia chocaban por la ventana creando un sonido sordo. Las ventanas empañadas por humedad no dejaban ver con claridad nada hacía afuera. Kagamine Len se encontraba sentado intentando distinguir algo a través de ellas, pero, nada. El tan sólo deseaba VERLA._

* * *

><p>Holis:3! Este es mi primer 'one-shot', y la primera historia que nace de mi cabecita (que constantemente se encuentra vacía), y si es que la historia no existe owó... Perdón si la encuentran fumada o algo así, y si está revuelta o le encuentran algún error, en serio, soy casi primeriza en este xD. Si no la entienden, es algo así:<strong> Rin y Len son dos personas diferentes que ven a cada uno como su propio reflejo.<strong> Si los confundí más, lo siento :3 Sólo leanla, si les gusta, dejen reviews o algo así :3 Un beso!


End file.
